


Six Times the Fun

by MVgetanAttitude



Series: Seven is a Lucky Number [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jinhwan has like little dog complex or somethin, M/M, Muscle Kink, OT7, Panic Attacks, Possessive Junhoe is a m o o d, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Hanbin, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Yunhyeong is the softest dom prove me wrong, and Bobby is ... Bobby, bottom hanbin, hanbin-centric, i hate that i did this, these tags make me feel disgusting, writing about Chanu’s dick made me feel wrong, y'all i need to go to cHURCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVgetanAttitude/pseuds/MVgetanAttitude
Summary: 5 times iKON calms Hanbin down+1 time he manages to do it himself+6 times he gets laidThis is the smutty spin-off of the last chapter of One and Only, so if you’re new here, go check that out!!You don’t really need to read that, but I’d appreciate if you did!!Each chapter is a different member, so feel free to skip certain ones~





	1. Jinhwan

**Author's Note:**

> lolsurprise hi guys. 
> 
> idk why my brain was like “oh hey shove a dick in Bin right after he has a panic attack” but then all i could think about was cute subby Bin iMSORRY  
> This is probably the cringiest thing i’ve ever written so read at your own risk  
> I’ve fingered guys and girls but this was my first time writing smut and i literally wanted to bleach my eyeballs when i reread this.

Somethings will never change.

 

Junhoe’s room will always be a mess, Chanwoo will always be the maknae on top, and Hanbin will always be a workaholic. 

 

Their leader had gotten into one of his creative slumps again, where he has so many ideas but can’t find the words to explain them. Oftentimes, this leads to a lot of pent up frustration and occasional hysterics, but Jinhwan was determined to put a stop to it before anything could even happen.

 

Today had been a day where they all had decided to get together and eat dinner in the downstairs dorm, meaning Jinhwan had the perfect view of a restless Hanbin. The younger had dark circles under his eyes, and he was drumming beats onto the table with his fingers. This one was apparently putting him through the wringer. Jinhwan never understood the younger’s determination to not abandon any unfinished pieces, but he knew that Hanbin wouldn’t get any real work done as long as he was in this state. 

 

After another 10 minutes of waiting, Jinhwan gets sick of watching the other push the food around on his plate and walks around the table to pull Hanbin to his feet and drag him into his bedroom. He quickly shuts the door before backing the other up until the backs of his knees hit Jinhwan’s bed, causing Hanbin to stumble and fall onto it.

 

(He’s pretty sure he saw at least two thankful smiles thrown in his direction while leaving.)

 

“Jinani,” comes Hanbin’s sleepy protest, “I have to get to the studioooo,” and then the younger is trying to pull his arm out of Jinhwan’s grip. 

 

“No, you don’t. Now lay down on the bed.”

 

Hanbin, of course, doesn’t listen and continues trying to free himself from the eldest’s clutch. “Seriously, hyung. I need to go, what if I forget something? I’ve been trying to rework the bridge of this song for the past week and if I don’t get it done now, I might lose the melody and then the song is  _ fucked _ , please just  _ let me go _ ,” Hanbin pleads, panting, “If I can’t nail the bridge then the entire chorus is going to be off and I’ll have to rewrite the chord progression-”

 

“Hanbin-ah, you’re going to work yourself up, deep breaths,” Jinhwan waits until he sees the younger complying with his request, one, two, three times before continuing, “If you went to the studio right now, is there anything you would actually be adding? Or would you just screw around with the software until you frustrate yourself to the point of trashing the song?” When Hanbin stays quiet, they both know the answer, “Exactly,” Jinhwan releases Hanbin’s arm and moves his hands to the younger’s shoulders, “If you think the song is worth keeping, get some sleep and come back to it with a clear mind,” and he’s pushing the other to lie down on the bed before going to sit down next to him.

 

Hanbin is moving to push his face into Jinhwan’s side before mumbling “Can’t sleep” into the fabric of his t-shirt.

 

“What do you mean you can’t sleep, baby?” Jinhwan asks, running his hand through the younger’s messy hair before moving down to rest on his back.

 

Hanbin sighs and curls more into Jinhwan, “I don’t knoooow. Just too much restless energy to sleep, I guess.”

 

Jinhwan smirks, “I think I know how to tire you out.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?” Hanbin says, raising an eyebrow at the older’s tone. Instead of answering, Jinhwan justs ruffles the younger’s hair before getting off of the bed to turn the lights off and he moves to the closet to retrieve something that Hanbin can’t see from this angle. 

 

Hanbin has his eyes closed for a few seconds when he feels the mattress dip at the foot of the bed, he can also feel Jinhwan crawling over him, pushing his shoulder down so Hanbin is lying flat on his back, before moving to sit in between his thighs. When Hanbin opens his eyes, Jinhwan is leaning down to trap Hanbin’s head between his arms, and then the older is kissing him. Hanbin tries to take control of the kiss but Jinhwan has leverage on him, and Hanbin is more than willing to let the other set the pace of whatever happens next. 

 

Jinhwan nips his bottom lip, and Hanbin is about to pull back but the other beats him to it. Jinhwan sits back on his heels before pushing his hands up under Hanbin’s shirt, resting on his stomach for a few seconds, but then he’s  _ slowly _ pushing his hands upward, bringing the hem of the shirt up with it. Just as his fingertips are about to graze his nipples, Jinhwan is redirecting his hands to under Hanbin’s shoulders and pushing up, causing the younger to arch his back off the bed so Jinhwan can pull his shirt off.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Hanbin is already half-hard, and he really doesn’t think it will take much to push him over the edge. Jinhwan’s fingers are running along the waistband of his pants, slipping under just as Hanbin lets out a breathy moan.

 

“Don’t forget the others are right outside, baby.” Jinhwan teases, and the thought of the rest of the group hearing just pulls a louder moan from him. “Aren’t you a vocal one? I bet I could make you  _ sing _ ,” he says, right as he yanks Hanbin’s sweatpants and boxers down in one tug, “I’m sure they would love to hear that. No touching,” he says, moving to grab both of Hanbin’s wrists and pinning them above his head, “Keep these here.”

 

Maybe it’s hearing Jinhwan talk like this, or maybe it’s the hand on his dick, but Hanbin can’t even speak, just continues to let out needy whines that he hopes will translate as “ _ just fucking do something already _ ”. 

 

Apparently, it works. Jinhwan pushes Hanbin’s legs up to bend at the knees, and when he notices Hanbin’s confusion about his lack of undressing, responds with “Oh no, baby. This is about getting you to  _ relax _ .”

 

There’s a slick finger prodding at his entrance, slipping into the first knuckle and teasing him before pulling back out to smear lube around his hole, and then the finger is gone and Hanbin  _ whines _ at the loss of contact.

 

“ _ Hyuuuung _ ,” Hanbin breathes out, causing Jinhwan to smirk and bite at his inner thigh. 

 

“Relax, baby, you need to  _ relax _ ,” Jinhwan murmurs, “Let hyung take care of you.”

 

He doesn’t have to wait long before a finger is pushing its way into him and  _ curling _ , causing another whiny moan to slip out and Hanbin pushes back against the finger. One soon becomes two, and then there’s a  _ jolt _ running through him and he’s crying out and fisting his hands in the bed sheets by his head. 

 

“Found it,” Jinhwan sing-songs, before purposely avoiding that spot and going back to pumping his fingers in and out of Hanbin, every thrust pulling a small whine out of the younger. “Who would have thought that our  _ fierce _ leader would be so  _ submissive _ ,” he says, emphasizing his words with sharp jabs at his prostate. 

 

Hanbin was finding it increasingly hard to not touch himself, but then Jinhwan is biting at his hip bone and all rational thought is gone, replaced with the stinging sensation of the bruises being sucked into his skin. He pushes back against the fingers, letting out a quiet whimper when Jinhwan bites down  _ hard _ before lifting his head up.

 

“God, you look so good like this, begging on my fingers. I bet you were so worked up, weren’t you, baby?” Jinhwan says, still working his fingers in the younger, “Poor thing, but you’ll feel better soon, hyung will make sure you sleep well tonight.”

 

Considering how strung-out he had been, Hanbin is surprised he even lasted this long, but soon there’s a tightening in the pit of his stomach. One final jab at his prostate is all it takes before he’s clenching around the fingers, letting out a moan as he finally comes all over his stomach. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ baby, I didn’t think you could do it,” Jinhwan laughs, not bothering to remove his fingers from Hanbin’s hole, but using his other hand to clean the cum off of the younger with the shirt lying discarded on the bed next to them.

 

“Shut up and cuddle with me, hyung. I’m tired.”


	2. Chanwoo

“Oh my god, Chanu-ah. I-I didn’t mean that,” Hanbin gawks, “I’m so sorry, oh my god.”

 

Chanwoo can tell that Hanbin is actually sorry, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. The other had been quiet and snap-ish all morning at the recording studio, as well as the entire van ride back to the dorms. Bobby had said Hanbin was just  _ frustrated _ , and had punctuated that with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

 

Frustrated or not, Hanbin was being unfair, and Chanwoo wasn’t okay with it. Not really wanting to deal with the impending argument, he puts his headset back on and turns back to his game, ignoring the other.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hanbin scurry out of his room, pulling the door shut behind him. Chanwoo decides to wait a few minutes before going to find the leader to accept his apology.

 

His life ends up lasting for another 4 minutes before his character is gunned down, causing Chanwoo to sigh and scoot his computer chair back, getting up with the intention of finding Hanbin. 

 

Maybe? 

 

The leader hadn’t been in the living room or kitchen, and Chanwoo had just checked the elder’s bedroom and their bathroom, meaning Hanbin had most likely slipped out to his studio. It was only early afternoon, so he figured that he’d just catch the leader when Hanbin came home that night, but for now Chanwoo was going back to his game. He had recently gotten a new one and this was the first time in weeks he’s had enough time to set it up, let alone start playing it. 

 

A few hours pass and he’s  _ this close _ to beating the final boss of this level when he notices that Hanbin is standing in his doorway and has been calling his name, probably a couple times, but Chanwoo hasn’t been able to hear it over the volume of his game. All he needs are a few more good hits in, and then level 4 is cleared, so he can’t afford to take his eyes off of his screen until after. 

 

Once the victory screen  _ finally _ pops up, Chanwoo does a little celebratory dance while taking off his headset and waiting for his eyes to adjust before turning to answer Hanbin.

 

Except when Chanwoo turns to look at his doorway, he finds it empty, yet again. 

 

_ Aish. This hyung is such a pain. _

 

It’s not until Chanwoo opens the door to Hanbin’s room that he understands the situation.

 

And then he immediately walks out.

 

_ Fuck. _ Chanwoo has never had to deal with Hanbin’s panic attacks before, but he’s witnessed enough to know how bad they can get. He also knows that Hanbin needs people to talk him down if it gets too bad, but Chanwoo is the only one here right now, and he has  _ no idea _ what to do. 

 

He’s about to call Yunhyeong to come back, before a crashing sound comes from the leader’s room. Chanwoo ends up shooting Yunhyeong a text anyway, but decides that he needs to at least try to help.

 

Opening the door, _ again _ , Chanwoo sees that Hanbin is no longer hunched over in his desk chair, but now said chair is lying on the floor and Hanbin is curled up on the floor in front of his bed. 

 

Seriously, he has no clue what to do, he wishes one of the others were here because they’d do something more than just  _ stand there _ , but Chanwoo doesn’t know how to help. Still, he takes a few slow steps forward, Bobby has told them about Hanbin’s flight-or-fight when he panics, before he’s crouching in front of the other.

 

_ Oh. _ This close, Chanwoo can hear what Hanbin is muttering, and his body kind of reacts on its own. He’s pulling the older’s hands away from where they had been fisted in his hair and holding Hanbin’s wrists in one of his hands, while the other moves to tilt Hanbin’s face up to look at him. 

 

Hanbin’s eyes are wide and the mumbling has stopped, but his breathing is still coming out in harsh pants. He looks surprised to see Chanwoo there, but then his face is scrunching up slightly and then his shoulders are shaking with barely contained sobs.

 

_ Shit. _ “Hyung? Hey, no one is ignoring you, again. Hanbin?” Chanwoo says, a little shocked when the other falls forward into him, “You’re okay, I’m here,” he tries, awkwardly attempting to mimic what he’s seen his hyungs do.

 

It takes a few minutes of Hanbin crying into his shoulder before Chanwoo can feel the older calming down. Chanwoo had moved one of his arms around Hanbin’s waist, while the leader’s hands had begun clutching the fabric of his hoodie as soon as the maknae had let them go. 

 

Once Chanwoo is sure Hanbin has mostly calmed down, judging by the quiet sniffling and only slightly fast breathing, he moves his other arm under Hanbin’s legs to try and stand up while keeping the leader in his arms.

 

“Ooooh.  _ That’s _ what Junhoe meant when he said you fit perfectly.”

 

Hanbin doesn’t even pull his head up from where it’s tucked in Chanwoo’s neck, just weakly whacks him on the shoulder whining “ _ Shut uuuuup _ .”

 

“Seriously, I bet you  _ loooove _ being carried around, don’t you Princess?” Chanwoo teases.

 

“I will ruin you, kid.”

 

_ We’ll see about that. _

 

* * *

 

Hanbin doesn’t even bother verbally complaining when Chanwoo carries him out of his bedroom and into his own before tossing Hanbin on the bed.

 

Chanwoo ignores the leader’s groan of protest, “Listen, hyung. I’m too far into this battle to quit now,” he says, rebooting his game and settling in his chair.

 

“But maknaeee,” Hanbin whines, “I’m lonely over here.” He throws one of the pillows that had been sitting on the bed at the younger, but Chanwoo just catches it and tosses it to the floor by his feet.

 

“There’s your throne, Princess,” Chanwoo teases, not once taking his eyes off of his game. 

 

Hanbin  _ huffs _ at him before Chanwoo can hear him mumbling something along the lines of “ _ I’ll show you _ ” and the bed behind him creaks before Chanwoo sees Hanbin  _ plop _ down on the pillow. The older is sitting back on his heels as he rests his head on his folded arms on Chanwoo’s thigh, and he can feel the soft tremors that are still running through the smaller male.

 

“I don’t know why the others call you a kitten,” Chanwoo snorts, “You’re more like a dog,” he says, even though he removes one hand from the keyboard to “pet” the other.

 

“Woof.” Hanbin says in the  _ dryest _ tone he could probably manage. Chanwoo is proud. 

 

Neither of them talk for the next 10 or so minutes, and Chanwoo thinks that Hanbin may have fallen asleep on him. 

 

He’s just about to finish the next boss fight when he feels Hanbin  _ bite _ his leg, making him jerk the mouse out of his hand and ultimately causing him to lose the fight.

 

“Hyuuung, why would you do that?” Chanwoo  _ doesn’t _ whine, but he does fist his hand into Hanbin’s hair, lightly yanking the older’s head back.

 

And then Hanbin  _ moans _ .

 

_ Oh.  _ That’s what Bobby had meant by  _ frustrated _ . 

 

Chanwoo smirks, “So you’re into that kind of thing?” He yanks Hanbin’s head back a little harder this time, but he’s still being careful considering what happened earlier. 

 

Hanbin doesn’t say anything, just grits his teeth and bares his neck, and  _ damn _ . Chanwoo could get used to this, having their leader on his knees, glassy-eyed and waiting to be used.

 

Who is Chanwoo to deny him of that? In fact, he seems to be in a pretty good position to  _ assist _ the older, so assist he will.

 

After releasing his grip on Hanbin’s hair, he slides his chair back to make room in between him and his desk. “Come here,” he says, gesturing to the open spot between his legs, smirking again when Hanbin shoots him a glare, but still crawls to sit in front of Chanwoo. 

 

“What now,  _ Sir _ ?” Hanbin pouts, resting his cheek on one of the thighs next to his face. 

 

Chanwoo  _ knows _ that Hanbin is calling him that in jest, but the idea still gets into his head a bit, and he enjoys it more than he thinks he should. Jinhwan had told them all about his “relaxing afternoon” with their leader, and literally, none of them were surprised by anything the eldest had told them. Sure, Hanbin seems like a dominant person, but between the constant need for affection and reassurance, it was pretty obvious where his preferences lie. 

 

And none of them were complaining about that fact.

 

“Stay quiet, don’t distract me,” Chanwoo says, giving the other’s hair one final pull before going back to his game.

 

“But  _ Sir, _ ” Hanbin breathes out  _ mockingly _ against the fabric of his tracksuit bottoms, “Who says I have to listen to you?” 

 

Chanwoo wants to knock the lazy smirk off of the leader’s face, but instead, he threads his fingers into Hanbin’s hair again, but this time he doesn’t let go. “I guess I’ll have to make you keep quiet,” Chanwoo tuts, keeping Hanbin’s head pushed back and using his other hand to run his thumb along the elder’s jaw.

 

* * *

 

“Such a pretty mouth,” Chanwoo says as he runs a thumb along Hanbin’s bottom lip, “We’ve all talked about just how good you’d look with a cock in your mouth,” then the thumb is pushing past his lips and Hanbin nips at the tip, causing the younger to tighten the hand in his hair.

 

If he thought hearing Jinhwan say that kind of shit was weird, hearing it come from Chanwoo’s mouth just makes him feel  _ dirty _ .

 

But he kind of loves it?

 

The idea of the others talking about him is enough to draw a quiet moan out of him, along with the smalls shocks of pain coming from the hand fisted in his hair. He’s been kneeling for a while, his legs are starting to go numb and his whole body is aching, but it feels  _ so good _ . 

 

“I bet you’d let me get away with anything when you’re like this. Wouldn’t you,  _ Princess _ ?” Chanwoo almost snears the last word, thumb pressing down on his tongue while the rest of his fingers grip his jaw. “What do you say we give you something else to suck on for a while?”

 

Hanbin’s eyes flutter closed and he lets out another low whine around the digit in his mouth. He’s never thought about having his maknae’s dick in his mouth, but right now it’s all he wants. He wants to  _ please _ , he wants to be so good that Chanwoo  _ has _ to tell the others everything. 

 

Chanwoo pulls his finger out of Hanbin’s mouth and pulls his head down by his hair, which causes Hanbin to fall forward, bracing his hands on the floor in front of him. He barely gets the chance to open his eyes when he hears the rustling of fabric and Chanwoo is telling him to keep his eyes shut, to which Hanbin complies. 

 

“Open up,” so he does, and something is lying wet and heavy on his tongue. It’s been a while since he’s had a cock in his mouth, him and another trainee had hooked up before, but had stopped messing around right after iKON had debuted, but he  _ knows _ he looks good like this. 

 

Hanbin leans down to take more of Chanwoo’s cock into his mouth, almost all the way down, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking  _ hard _ .

 

Apparently, that was the right thing to do, because Chanwoo’s hips snap up, causing Hanbin to choke before pulling off completely. He’s panting slightly, but continues to leave small kitten licks on the tip, making Chanwoo groan and pull his hair again before forcing his head back down, his nose brushing the hairs at the base of his cock. Hanbin moans around him, the vibrations force another low groan out of the younger, along with the mumbled “ _ I’m close _ ” and Hanbin returns to sucking and bobbing his head along the hard length in his mouth.

 

It doesn’t take much longer before Hanbin’s head is being forced up and he’s opening his eyes to see Chanwoo fisting his dick, “Open wide,” the younger pants, so Hanbin does just that. Pretty soon, his face is being painted in white strings of cum. 

 

Chanwoo reaches out to swipe off some of the mess on his cheek and pushes his thumb into Hanbin’s mouth, making him suck at the digit and letting out a low moan at the salty taste on his tongue. 

 

“ _ Fuuuck _ ,” Chanwoo groans out, “Aren’t you such a pretty mess? Next time we’ll have to put you in a dress or something. How’s that sound,  _ Princess _ ?”

 

Hanbin just bites the thumb in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing about chanu's dick was weird


	3. Yunhyeong

 

“ _ I’m the leader _ .”

 

Yunhyeong sighs, “You also have a fever, Hanbin, and it’s snowing outside. You know that Bobby, Jinhwan and the managers are more than capable of handling one meeting by themselves. Besides, it’s barely even a meeting, they’re just finalizing the scripts for the interview coming up. It’s more of a lunch date, anyway,” he jokes.

 

“It’s  _ not _ funny. What kind of leader am I if I can’t be there?” Hanbin says, turning away from Yunhyeong to press the heels of his hands into his eyes. They’ve all learned that this meant either  _ headache inbound _ or  _ it already hurts so much my eyes feel like they’re bleeding _ , and Yunhyeong really hopes that it’s the first one. 

 

“Bin-ah,” Yunhyeong says as he moves behind the younger, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s just one meeting-” but then the younger is tensing under his palm, and  _ yep.  _ Wrong move.

 

“It doesn’t fucking  _ matter _ that it’s just one meeting, or that it isn’t ‘important’. It’s the  _ principle _ of it. What if it was an important meeting?” Hanbin cries, dropping his hands and whipping around to face him, “I’m  _ fine _ , okay? Stop trying to be my mother when I’m a fucking  _ adult _ and I can take care of myself.” 

 

Okay. That’s  _ it _ . 

 

“You’re an  _ adult _ ? The whole reason you’re in this situation is because you decided to  _ walk  _ to your studio while it was _ raining,  _ at _ 4 in the damn morning _ ,” Yunhyeong raises his voice, “How do you expect to lead a group if you can’t even take care of  _ yourself _ ?” 

 

_ Shit. Shouldn’t have said that.  _ “Fuck, Bin. I didn’t mean that.” 

 

Hanbin raises his hands back up to harshly wipe his eyes, “Whatever. I-,” A shuddering exhale,” You’re right. You’re right. I should-” A sob, arms moving to tightly wrap around himself, “I need to go,” he says, moving toward the door of their hotel room.

 

Yunhyeong lunges forward to pull the younger into his arms, “Shhhh, no. I shouldn’t have said that,” he cooes, pushing Hanbin’s ( _ too warm _ ) forehead to rest on his shoulder.

 

“ _ It’s true _ ,” Hanbin sobs into his jacket, “ _ I can’t- I can’t breathe _ .”

 

“C’mon, baby. Deep breaths, you can do it,” Yunhyeong says, rubbing his hand up and down the younger’s back, “You’re such a good leader, Bin. You’re so good to us. It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

 

Hanbin’s knees give out, but before the younger can sink to the ground Yunhyeong slides his hands underneath his thighs and lifts him up before sitting at the foot of the bed behind him, situating Hanbin in his lap. 

 

“Wanna take a bath, baby?” Yunhyeong waits for the nod against his shoulder, “We’ll do that, but first you gotta calm down a little, okay?” Another nod, and he can feel Hanbin trying to slow his sobbing, “You’re doing so well, Bin.”

 

Pretty soon, the sobs quiet down into sniffles, and Hanbin is lifting his head from the curve of Yunhyeong’s neck, using the sleeves of his sweater to rub his eyes. “I’m good,” he says, voice hoarse from crying, “Sorry, hyung”

 

“No, Bin-ah,  _ I _ should be the one apologizing. What I said was out of line, but I mean it when I say you should take care of yourself a little better. Now, how about that bath?”

 

“With bubbles?”

 

* * *

 

Yunhyeong seems amused by his  _ very serious _ question, but answers, “Of course, baby. With bubbles.” The older gently slides Hanbin off of his lap before moving to get up, “Let me just get the bath running, okay?” before walking into the bathroom.

 

Hanbin starts tugging his sweater off before attempting to struggle out of his jeans, thanking himself for choosing a looser pair today, and ignoring the chill he gets when he’s left sitting in his tight briefs.

 

“Pink, huh? Suits you.”

 

Hanbin turns to look at the older, blushing as he whines out a “ _ Shut up. _ ”

 

As Yunhyeong lifts him up again, Hanbin feels his stomach turn slightly, but he’s pretty sure it’s mostly from the fact that he’s being carried, rather than the lingering anxiety. Hanbin’s skin is burning in all the places it comes into contact with the other’s, but he prefers that over the chills running through his body.

 

When they enter the bathroom, he breathes out a sigh of relief. Instead of having the harsh light of the bathroom turned on, there are candles scattered around the room, which Hanbin’s oncoming headache is very thankful for.

 

-”Where the fuck did you get candles?”

 

“Shut up. It’s  _ romantic _ .”-

 

The bathtub is filled with warm, soapy water and Hanbin immediately smiles once he sees it. Because they don’t have baths in the dorms, he doesn’t get to do this often. Plus, showers were so much quicker and more effective.

 

Hanbin tenses up when Yunhyeong lowers him onto the edge of the tub, the temperature shocking him, before the older starts to remove his clothing. 

 

“Liking the show?” Yunhyeong smirks, and Hanbin hadn’t even realized he was staring. He shrugs before lifting his hips up to slide his underwear off and quickly lifting his legs over the side to slip into the water, not wanting Yunhyeong to see him just yet. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he moans out, sliding down until the water is to his jaw. His muscles are relaxing in the hot water and it feels  _ heavenly _ .

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yunhyeong chuckles, “Now lean forward.” 

 

Hanbin complies, waiting for the other to settle in behind him before leaning back onto Yunhyeong’s chest.

 

He hasn’t even gotten fully settled before there are fingers teasing at his nipples, and Hanbin lets out a low groan before dropping his head back to rest on Yunhyeong’s shoulder. The hands don’t stay there for very long, soon they are trailing down is chest before stopping to rest on his waist.

 

“You know,” Yunhyeong starts, his breath hot on Hanbin’s neck, “Junhoe has been  _ very _ vocal about how much he loves your waist,” And then there are teeth sinking into his shoulder, drawing another moan from him.

 

He’s already hard, and he can feel Yunhyeong’s erection against his back, and suddenly he’s thankful to Jinhwan for “taking care of him” earlier.

 

Yunhyeong’s fingers dig into his hip bones, only for a moment, before they move downward to kneed at his inner thighs, purposefully ignoring where his dick is lying against his stomach. 

 

“Turn over, baby.”

 

Of course, Hanbin instantly does as told, turning in Yunhyeong’s hold to straddle the elder’s thighs and bracing his hands on the edge of the bathtub in front of him.

 

He’s panting into Yunhyeong’s chest, when he feels one hand slide down the center of his back,  _ slowly _ running along until it runs into  _ something _ .

 

Hanbin freezes, and he can feel the other go still beneath him, too.

 

“Hanbin,” The fingers continue to explore, “Is this-?”

 

And then the plug is being  _ twisted _ inside of him, and all of the breath gets knocked out of his lungs. His arms buckle and he falls forward, pushing his face completely into the hard chest in front of him.

 

“ _ Hyuuuuung _ ,” he whines out, right when the other pulls the plug out slightly, twisting it again before pushing it back in, hitting even deeper than before. 

 

_ Fuuuuuuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuck. _ He didn’t know that if was even possible to be this turned on, but here he is.

 

“When did this happen, baby?” Yunhyeong’s voice comes from above his head, and Hanbin isn’t even sure if he’s capable of answering the elder.

 

“Ji-Jinan-” Hanbin’s voice breaks halfway through the admission, “Before- before we checked in,” he pants out. 

 

“That explains why you were so antsy during the van ride. Not that I’m complaining,” Yunhyeong continues playing with the plug, “But he really should be a bit more gentle when you have a fever, baby.”

 

Hanbin whines out in protest. He doesn’t want  _ gentle _ , he wants someone’s dick in his ass. He’s been stretched open by the plug for  _ hours _ now, all he wants is to finally get to come undone.

 

His prayers are answered when Yunhyeong pulls the plug out for the final time, purposefully making sure it catches on his rim, causing his hole to clench around nothing. 

 

Then, there are hands snaking around his waist and Yunhyeong is lifting him up. He waits for Hanbin to hold himself up using the elder’s shoulders, and finally lines his cock up with Hanbin’s hole.

 

When he feels Yunhyeong’s other hand squeeze his hip, right over his tattoo, Hanbin lowers himself down, barely able to muffle the yell he almost lets out as he  _ sinks  _ on to Yunhyeong’s length. He loved the stretch of being filled by something larger than that damn plug.

 

_ Fuck. _ It’s been so long since he’s had sex, but this was the first time it had been with someone he loves-

 

A sharp  _ thrust _ pulls Hanbin out of his cheesy thoughts, as well as causes a low groan to spill from his lips and his ass to tighten around Yunhyeong’s dick.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Yunhyeong pants into his ear, “Still so tight, even after being stretched for so long. You feel so good, Bin.” And Hanbin  _ preens _ .

 

Hanbin almost wants to be mad at Bobby for telling the others about his... _ reaction _ to receiving praise, but then his prostate is being slammed  _ repeatedly  _ and his vision goes white as spurts of cum shoot from where his cock is trapped between their bodies.

 

“ _ Jesus Christ _ , Bin,” Yunhyeong groans out, not stopping his relentless pace, cock still nailing Hanbin’s prostate every time, making the younger cry out from the overstimulation. “When Jinhwan mentioned you came untouched, I didn’t think he could do it. But then,  _ Chanu _ had mentioned it too. You must be so  _ sensitive _ , baby” Hanbin can feel himself getting hard again at the thought of the others talking about him, letting out needy whines every time Yunhyeong thrusts  _ up _ . “God, Bin. How’d it feel letting the  _ youngest _ order you around? According to him, you look good on your knees.” Yunhyeong’s words are speeding up to match his pace, slamming into him  _ hard _ and forcing the air out of his lungs.

 

He’s surprised when Yunhyeong comes with a moan of his name, warm cum shooting into him, causing Hanbin to come for the second time, clenching tight around the other as he bites down on his hand.

 

They both stay in the same position, working to catch their breath as they come down from their orgasms. 

 

Hanbin’s head is being tilted up and a gentle kiss is placed on his lips, far too gentle for what had just gone down. There are hands placed on his ass and he’s moaning into the kiss, but then Yunhyeong is sliding his cock out of him, causing Hanbin’s body to jerk from the sensation.

 

He can feel the tip of something smooth prodding at his entrance, not even giving him time to relax before the plug from earlier is slammed back into him.

 

“ _ FUCK.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fix-it for cockblocking Yun during the last shower scene


	4. Donghyuk

Today definitely wasn’t going well for Hanbin.

 

At all.

 

That morning, he had knocked his phone off the kitchen counter and wasn’t able to save it before it hit the ground, screen shattering instantly.

 

A few hours after that, Jaewon had messaged him saying that there was a short in one of the outlets in his studio, which had fried the cord of this desktop. Thankfully, he had recently saved everything to a flash drive, but that won’t make his monitor work again.

 

And now? Well, now they were at the airport.

 

See where this is going?

 

Junhoe had misplaced his passport, so now the managers and the rest of the members were on the hunt for it.

 

Except for one person.

 

When Donghyuk walks back into the lobby, he’s not surprised to see Hanbin sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

 

It’s okay. He’s got this.

 

Donghyuk quickly crosses the room to settle into the chair next to Hanbin. The other tenses up when he sits down, but relaxes once Donghyuk places a hand on his back.

 

“You doing okay?” Him and Junhoe had a talk one day about leaving off the honorifics when in these situations. Not reminding Hanbin of the age gaps made getting him to open up to them a bit easier. 

 

Junhoe barely calls Hanbin “hyung” anyway, and Donghyuk is a whopping two months younger, so he doesn’t know why he even bothers either. Chanwoo kept doing it out of habit, but the youngest tended to deal with Hanbin like this the least, so it didn’t make much of a difference.

 

Hanbin doesn’t lift his head up, but he does take a deep breath before answering in a clipped voice, “No. Anxious.”

 

Donghyuk feels a small burst of pride in his chest. It wouldn’t have made a difference if Hanbin had said  _ yes  _ or  _ no _ , Donghyuk could very clearly see that he wasn’t okay. 

 

It was the fact that Hanbin had  _ admitted _ that he wasn’t okay.

 

Baby steps.

 

Donghyuk doesn’t have a chance to respond before Hanbin stands up and strides away in the direction of the restrooms.

 

_ Baby steps. _

 

Grabbing his bag, as well as Hanbin’s, he makes his way to the bathrooms after the leader.

 

Upon entering the restroom, he sees Hanbin standing in front of the sinks, but the first thing he does is toss the bags by the door before checking that all the stalls were empty. After he confirms that, he’s back at the door, locking it to make sure no one will walk in.

 

When he’s finally able to focus on Hanbin, he can hear the way the other is breathing in a conscious attempt to not start hyperventilating. It works for about a minute or two, before his breath hitches on one inhale.  _ Baby steps. _

 

Donghyuk moves behind him just as Hanbin’s knees buckle. Wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, he’s able to slowly lower them both to the ground before whispering “You’re okay, Hanbin. Everything is okay.”

 

Thankfully, it doesn’t escalate much past that. After a few minutes of harsh breathing, Hanbin was able to get the rhythm back, pulling slow breaths in through his nose and holding for a few seconds, before letting them go.

 

For a few moments, the only sound is the muted noises of the airport and their breathing, before Hanbin speaks.

 

“Sorry. I started feeling really sick for a moment,” he says, standing up on slightly shaky legs before turning the sink on to splash water on his face, “But I think I’m good, now.”

 

Donghyuk stands up too, wincing when he feels his knee pop, and moves to lean against the sink to face Hanbin. 

 

He’d done  _ really _ well, and Donghyuk was incredibly proud of the other.

 

“We still have some time before we have to board, and I think you could use a distraction.”

 

* * *

 

Hanbin has never looked at Donghyuk and thought  _ sexy _ .

 

~~ ( _ Except for that time they were having a flex off during WIN. _ ) ~~

 

But now, Donghyuk is looking at him with a sly smirk and playful eyes, and Hanbin is  _ intrigued _ .

 

“What are you plotting?” 

 

If anything, Donghyuk’s smile just gets wider, before the other is turning to walk to their discarded bags and starts digging through his.

 

_ Oh boy. _

 

When the other turns around, Hanbin’s heart starts racing for a different reason.

 

Donghyuk is holding a bottle of lube in one hand, and  _ something  _ else behind his back.

 

“Yes or no, Hanbin?” Donghyuk asks, frowning when Hanbin only responds with a jerk of his head, “I need you to use your words, no nodding.”

 

Hanbin doesn’t like seeing Donghyuk frown. “Yes.  _ Yes. _ ” 

 

“ _ Good _ . Turn around.”

 

Okay. Donghyuk ordering him around was kind of hot.

 

Turning around and bracing his hands on the counter, he looks into the mirror and sees Donghyuk moving behind him. They look like a wild pair. Hanbin’s face is flushed and his hair is a mess, chest still heaving from earlier. Donghyuk pulls his hips back, bending him nearly in half before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down just enough to expose his ass. The rough handling causes Hanbin to whimper, eyes meeting Donghyuk’s in the mirror.

 

Donghyuk slides up behind Hanbin, forcing his head down as he bites at the back of his neck, pulling the neck of his cream sweater down. The other continues his assault on Hanbin’s throat while the sound of a bottle uncapping echos in the room. 

 

The pad of Donghyuk’s thumb presses against Hanbin’s hole, not bothering to let the lube warm up before spreading it in circles. The thumb is soon traded for his index finger, waiting for Hanbin to relax again before sliding into the first knuckle, drawing a short gasp out of the older, and slowly pushing it in fully.

 

Hanbin has always loved Donghyuk’s hands, fingers longer and thicker than his own, palms always warm and soft. He especially loved watching those fingers dance over ivory keys, creating melodies from nothing.

 

Now, he also loves the feeling of Donghyuk’s fingers stretching him open. 

 

A second finger slides along the first, scissoring apart a few times before pulling out.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Hanbin gasps out, “Why are you fucking stopping-”

 

But then, he’s cut off by a harsh moan when something smooth and slim is shoved into him and  _ slams  _ against his prostate, making him accidentally hit his forehead off of the counter. He looks up into the mirror to see Donghyuk moving to the sink next to him to rinse the lube off of his hands.

 

“What the- what the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Seriously? Donghyuk was spending too much time with Jinhwan. What’s the deal with shoving shit in his ass and making him go out in  _ public _ ? 

 

Donghyuk, the sneaky motherfucker,  _ grins _ at him, “Yunhyeong texted. I guess they found Junhoe’s passport in Bobby’s bag, so we have to meet them.”

 

Hanbin gapes at him, pants still down and bent over the sink, “So you want me…to keep this in for the  _ entire flight _ ?”

 

“Trust me. It’s so much worse than you think,” Donghyuk says as he pulls a sleek black... _ remote? _ from his pocket. 

 

Oh.  _ Shit. _

 

Donghyuk pushes a button on the remote, causing the toy inside of him to  _ vibrate _ and his legs buckle for the second time, but now there’s no one behind him holding him up, leaving him crashing to his knees on the linoleum. 

 

He lets out a low moan when the other increases the intensity before shutting it off completely, leaving Hanbin panting from the aftershocks.

 

“Now hurry up before we miss our flight.”

 

_ This was going to be a long ride. _

 

* * *

 

Hanbin almost forgets about the vibrator buried in his ass.

 

_ Almost _ .

 

He can constantly feel it shifting every time he moves, but getting onto the plane itself was too hectic to pay it much mind. The toy had, _ thankfully _ , remained off the whole time. Hanbin doesn’t think he would have been able to survive, otherwise.

 

When Hanbin takes his seat on the plane, he pleased to see a cute granny reading next to him.

 

He’s not so pleased when Donghyuk drops into the seat next to him.

 

Yeah.  _ A long ride. _

 

They finally get settled in and Hanbin is just scrolling through his phone when the vibrator suddenly turns on, causing him to drop his phone in his lap. It stays on the lowest setting, and Hanbin is able to  _ mostly _ keep it together.

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” he squeaks out, bringing his hand up to bite down on the heel of his thumb.

 

Donghyuk had turned the vibrator up to the highest setting, leaving it for a few seconds before dropping it back down. He had timed it just when the overhead speaker came on to drown out the buzzing, but not quite able to cover Hanbin’s small outburst.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Oh  _ GOD- _

 

The old lady is talking to him, but Hanbin’s teeth are clenched too tight to answer, turning his head away from her and into Donghyuk’s shoulder.

 

He feels the other’s hand settle over where his was gripping on to the armrest, “Oh he’s fine, Ma’am. Just a bit of a nervous flyer,” Donghyuk laughs out, causing the old lady to chuckle too.

 

Donghyuk continues conversing with the old woman, randomly changing the settings on the toy every so often while Hanbin pants into his shoulder.

 

_ Fuck.  _ He was  _ not _ going to cum in his pants sitting next to an old lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets ignore the whole vibrators + airport security thing...
> 
> Fuck you Adrian for making me include the old lady


	5. Junhoe

Junhoe wakes up to Hanbin attempting to slip out of his arms.

 

_ Nope.  _ Can’t allow that to happen.

 

Hanbin lets out a yelp when Junhoe’s grip on his waist tightens, pulling the smaller male back down and rolling on top of him so the other can’t escape.

 

The second yelp doesn’t quite register to sleepy Junhoe, but then Hanbin is trying to push him off, “ _ Shit. FuCK JUNE GET OFF _ ,” he screams from under him.

 

Junhoe is fully awake now, but doesn’t have time to roll off of Hanbin before the older’s knee  _ rams _ into his balls, making Junhoe fall off the bed, slamming his tailbone on the floor.

 

_ God dammit that HURT. _

 

“What the fuck dude?” he gasps out, but Hanbin doesn’t answer him. 

 

When Junhoe is finally able to get up from the floor, he pulls himself up using the edge of his bed and sees Hanbin curled up facing away from him.

 

Thinking back, those  _ definitely  _ sounded like yelps of pain.

 

“Hanbin?” Junhoe tries, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. The light pressure causes Hanbin to flinch away, muffling a groan into Junhoe’s pillow. 

 

Confused, he moves to sit on the bed behind Hanbin, cautiously moving the hand from a shaking shoulder to run though sleep-mussed hair. The movement causes Hanbin to pull his face out of the pillow, letting the small gasping noises he’s been making be heard. 

 

“Hey,” Junhoe cooes, “What’s wrong, Kitten?” Normally the name would pull a shy smile from the other, but now Hanbin just covers his face with the comforter, blocking the sound of his wheezy inhales.

 

_ Okay. _ Connect the dots.

 

Hanbin had obviously been in pain when Junhoe was lying on him, making it his chest or back. He also reacted negatively when his shoulder was touched, so maybe?

 

Testing his hypothesis, Junhoe places his hand back on Hanbin’s shoulder, lightly pushing his thumb into the tense muscle underneath his palm.

 

“ _ St-op _ ” Hanbin cries out, voice cracking mid-word, whines turning into soft sobs.

 

_ Bingo. _ Junhoe assumes that the older had either pulled something at practice yesterday, or just overworked himself in general. Hanbin did stay after, saying something about making a change to one of the transitions, shooting down Donghyuk’s offer to say behind with him.

 

“C’mon, baby. The more you tense up the more it’s going to hurt,” he softly says, pushing his thumb down slightly harder and rubbing circles into Hanbin’s back, “I’m gonna sit you up, okay?”

 

When he sees Hanbin nod, Junhoe carefully slides his hand under the arm that is pinned between his side and the bed, bringing his other hand to rest on Hanbin’s chest and then he’s working to lift the older into a sitting position.

 

Hanbin lets out a clipped “ _ FUCK _ ” when Junhoe gets the other situated between his legs.

 

Bringing his hands to settle on tense shoulders, he hears Hanbin’s sharp inhale and waits a few seconds before gently digging both of his thumbs into Hanbin’s back.

 

“ _ Ow ow ow ow- stoooooop, _ ” Hanbin whines, “That  _ really fucking hurts _ .”

 

Junhoe sighs at him, “You locked up your muscles, it will hurt even worse if you let it go,” he says, returning to working out the knots. 

 

Junhoe is humming a random tune when he hears Hanbin’s quiet “ _ Thank you _ .”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere along the way, Hanbin’s moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. 

 

I mean, could you blame him?

 

Junhoe had really  _ big hands _ , but he was still being so gentle.

 

(And maybe he has a little bit of a hand kink. Sue him.)

 

Hanbin lets out a whine when one of Junhoe’s hands slides up under his shirt and comes to rest on his chest. He pinches one of Hanbin’s nipples between his fingers, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Face me,  _ Kitten. _ ”

 

This time, the name pulls a reaction from him, and Hanbin turns around with the help of the taller, whimpering when he sees the possessive look in Junhoe’s eyes.

 

_ Fuck _ . That’s so hot.

 

Junhoe’s hands slide down to rest on his lower back. He brings his lips to Hanbin’s, deliberately keeping the kiss slow, and gently leans him backward to be laying on the bed. Hanbin winces when he feels a twinge of pain in his shoulders, but Junhoe doesn’t pull away from the kiss. Instead, the younger bites at his bottom lip, tongue slipping in at Hanbin’s small gasp of surprise. 

 

Junhoe doesn’t waste any time before tugging Hanbin’s boxers off, leaving him in just his shirt.

 

( _ Which happens to be Junhoe’s. Hanbin is starting to notice a pattern. _ )

 

Somehow, Junhoe makes taking off his clothing look like something out of a gay porno, and Hanbin’s mouth is watering at the sight of Junhoe’s  _ abs _ .

 

Hanbin reaches down to yank his shirt off, but Junhoe’s hands bat his away before moving the shirt to sit bunched up just below his nipples.   
  
“We’ll have to be gentle, Kitten,” comes Junhoe’s deep voice, “We can play rough some other time.” Junhoe’s hands grip his thighs, pulling his legs up to settle over his shoulders and hands moving to lift his hips, “Let’s see just how  _ sensitive _ you are,” he grins before moving his head down.

 

Junhoe’s hot breath ghosts over Hanbin’s cock, but the younger ignores it in favor of sucking a dark bruise into his hip, biting at the skin. 

 

Hanbin moans when he feels Junhoe start pressing kisses into the spot, each one placed further down then the previous, around the base of his dick and just under his balls. There’s a tongue pressing into the spot just above his hole, and Hanbin reaches down to thread his hands into Junhoe’s hair, soft cries falling from his lips.

 

“ _ Please please please _ .”

 

Junhoe bites at the inside of his thigh, “Well, aren’t you a nasty little thing?” he teases, placing a kiss on his entrance, “Maybe next time,  _ Kitten _ .”

 

Hanbin whines in protest, but is quickly shut up from the feeling of cold lube being rubbed around his hole, and a fruity smell fills the air.

 

Wait.  _ Is that? _

 

“Fucking  _ cherry _ ?” Hanbin lifts his head up to look at Junhoe in disgust, but the younger just smirks at him before burying his head back between his thighs and-

 

_ OH. _

 

Junhoe teases the spot again, before moving down to blow a hot puff of air onto Hanbin’s hole before pressing his tongue against the tight ring. Hanbin  _ mewls _ when Junhoe’s tongue pushes past his rim and fucks into him, hips pushing down against the younger’s hands as he lets out a series of whimpers. A finger moves to push its way in next to the tongue, working on stretching him while Junhoe pulls back to nip at his ass. Hanbin removes his hands from Junhoe’s hair, bringing them up to tangle in the bed sheets above his head, barely registering the pain in his shoulders.

 

It doesn’t take long for Hanbin to get accustomed to the stretch, moaning out  _ “More, fuck please _ ” before he’s cut off by a whimper and a second finger slipping into him. Junhoe lets Hanbin’s thighs slide from his shoulders, instead having the smaller male’s ankles lock behind his neck to get a better angle. He works his fingers in and out, curling a few times against his prostate before sliding in a third finger when he thinks Hanbin is ready.

 

The feeling of Junhoe’s fingers working him open leaves him unable to do anything but release clipped moans and high-pitched whimpers, the noises spurring the other on. 

 

When Junhoe decides he’s been stretched enough, he removes his fingers from inside the other before pouring more lube on his hand and fisting his cock with it. He positions his cock to press the tip against Hanbin’s hole.

 

“You ready, Kitten?” 

 

He whines in response, using his legs to pull the younger closer to him. Junhoe slowly sinks in, groaning when he finally bottoms out. He gives Hanbin a chance to relax and adjust around his length before slowly pulling out and pressing back in.

 

Junhoe, by far, had the thickest cock in the group, but Bobby had the younger beat slightly in length.  _ God. _ Just thinking about being passed between the two of them was enough to make him cum, but he reaches a hand down to tightly grip the base of his cock, crying out as he cuts off his impending orgasm. 

 

“I saw that,” Junhoe snarks out, “Next time we’ll have to get you a cock ring,” causing Hanbin to moan at the idea.  

 

Junhoe continues to pound into his ass, hips snapping forward to harshly drive his dick into the smaller, causing Hanbin to push his hips back to meet each thrust. 

 

“I’m- I’m close,” the movements speed up, each hit nailing his prostate dead on.

 

Hanbin comes first, crying out as he clenches tightly around Junhoe. It only takes a few more thrusts before Junhoe follows, hands tightening on his waist and spilling inside of Hanbin.

 

Junhoe slumps over onto Hanbin, pressing a soft kiss on to his lips while he pulls out of the other.

 

Hanbin winces at the pain in his ass and shoulders, “I think I need another massage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen
> 
> JunBin
> 
> -mic drop-


	6. Bobby

Bobby is just about to walk into Hanbin’s studio when he hears yelling coming from inside. 

 

Rather than intruding, he decides to do the  _ logical _ thing and stand near the door, totally just waiting and  _ not _ listening in.

 

_ “What do you want from me?” _

 

Okay. That was Hanbin’s voice. Bobby can hear a small tremor in his words and he almost just walks in, but part of him is curious about what will happen next.

 

_ “I want you to fucking own up to what you did, Hanbin. You played with my feelings and led me on.” _

 

Oh? That was an unfamiliar voice. Something crashes to the ground.

 

_ “I told you it didn’t mean anything. I  _ told  _ you that I didn’t like you like that.” _

 

_ “Yeah, and you also said it was too risky for us to be together, but I guess fucking everyone else in the company is perfectly acceptable. Fucking whore.” _

 

That sounded like a slap.

 

He’s barely is able to move out of the way of the door before a tall, dark-haired man comes storming out. 

 

Bobby doesn’t even think before pushing his forearm against the guy’s neck and slamming him against the wall.

 

“What the fuck, man?” Unknown grits out, bringing his hands up to claw at Bobby’s arm.

 

“What fucking made you say that shit?” Bobby yells in the other’s face while pushing down harder.

 

“He’s a slut-”

 

“No, he just said he didn’t like you, man up.”

 

The man smirks, “That not what he said when I was fucking him against the wall last night.”

 

Oh. That’s  _ it. _

 

Bobby brings his other fist up and  _ rams _ it right into the dickhead’s nose, not even bothering to say anything else before turning away to let other slide to the floor.

 

* * *

 

_ Shit. _ He hasn’t seen that guy in ages.

 

Him and Jihoon used to hook up. They hadn’t been together since iKON had debuted.

 

_ How the fuck did he know about what I’ve been doing with them? _

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck what if he tells everyone. I’ll be kicked from the group, from the company. Oh, god. _

 

_ No _ . The older was just saying that to get to him, and he couldn’t rat out Hanbin without ruining his own career.

 

_ I’m a slut. Filthy. _

 

His hands are shaking and he’s pacing the length of his studio. His cheek stings.

 

_ No. Breathe, Hanbin. Breathe. _

 

The voice in his head sounds a lot like Bobby, but Hanbin can still hear the argument taking place outside between him and Jihoon.

 

_ Bobby is right outside. Bobby is here.  _

 

Hanbin is able to keep the panic at bay, long enough for Bobby to rush into the room and pull Hanbin into his arms.

 

“Fuck, Bin. You’re okay?” Bobby seems confused by Hanbin’s somewhat togetherness, before noticing the red mark on his face, “That fucking  _ bastard _ , I-”

 

“I think- I think I need to sit down,” Hanbin cuts the older off, hands coming up to grip Bobby’s forearms.

 

“Right. Right, yeah,” Bobby walks back toward the couch, slowly pulling Hanbin with him.

 

When they reach the couch, Bobby sits down first and Hanbin practically falls onto him, sitting sideways on his lap and burying his face in the older’s hoodie, taking deep inhales of the familiar cologne.

 

He’s still shaking when Bobby brings his arms up to wrap around him, “God, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Bobby murmurs into his hair, “You’re doing so well.”

 

Hanbin whines into the older rapper’s neck at the praise, pushing his ass down onto Bobby, hands fisting in his hoodie.

 

“How would you feel about getting fucked against the wall?”

 

* * *

 

Bobby didn’t mean to actually voice that, but the thought had just slipped out.

 

Although judging by the moan Hanbin lets out in response, he thinks the younger is pretty on board with the idea.

 

“You’d like that, huh?” He noses at Hanbin jaw, lips brushing the younger’s neck. The feeling of Hanbin rolling his hips down toward his is slowly causing his self-control to fizzle out. Bobby tilts Hanbin head back to place open-mouthed kisses along the column of the younger’s throat, biting down once before moving back up.

 

He’s ranted about Hanbin’s lips to the others before, waxed poetic about being able to trap the plush bottom lip between his teeth. Imagining the sounds he could pull from that mouth.

 

Turns out, the real deal is so much better than his imagination. 

 

Bobby captures Hanbin’s lips in a bruising kiss, running his tongue along the younger’s bottom lip, slipping inside when Hanbin opens his mouth, granting him access.

 

He’s rewarded with a high whimper when he tugs at Hanbin’s hair, so he does it again, sucking a red spot just under Hanbin’s ear. His hands work to remove the younger’s white jeans, struggling to slide them down without taking his lips away from where his teeth are nipping at tan skin.

 

Hanbin shivers in his arms when his legs are exposed, his studio had been on the colder side today, warranting the heavy sweater (that he thinks belonged to Yunhyeong? Chanu?). 

 

Bobby himself thinks it’s too hot, so he reluctantly pulls away from Hanbin to shed his black hoodie, leaving him in a stretched out singlet. As soon as the offending piece of clothing is removed, Hanbin’s lips go straight to his neck.

 

Maybe Bobby’s neck was a bit more sensitive than he thought, or maybe it’s just Hanbin, but he can’t help but buck his hips up into the younger when he feels teeth scraping his jaw, “So fucking beautiful, baby,” sliding his hands under Hanbin’s sweater and raking his nails along his waist, “Do you have lube in here?”

 

“Ju-June,” Hanbin’s breath hitches against his neck, “ _ Shower _ , fuck.”

 

_ Ah. _ So that’s where Junhoe had run off to this morning.

 

Hanbin is still straddling his hips, so Bobby slides a hand from the younger’s waist down to his backside, slipping two fingers in to make sure Hanbin was still loose enough. The other whines at the feeling and the sound goes straight to Bobby’s dick, which has been hard and leaking where Hanbin had pulled it from his pants. 

 

“ _ Please, _ ” Hanbin cries out, wrapping his legs around Bobby’s waist.

 

Not being able to wait any longer, Bobby slides his fingers out, pulling a choked noise from the younger, and secures one arm around Hanbin’s waist and the other under his ass to align his cock with the other’s entrance. Hanbin lets out a low whine and Bobby can see the way his breath is cut off when he’s fully seated on his cock.

 

Hanbin tightens his arms around his neck and lifts up before sinking back down once, twice, three times before Bobby can’t take it anymore. He pushes them off of the couch and to the nearest open wall to them, pressing Hanbin against is as his hands rest under the younger’s thighs.

 

“ _ Shit- _ Bobby,” Hanbin gasps out, “ _ Oh my god _ .”

 

Bobby responds by pulling his hips back before slamming forward, hard enough that he can feel the rush of air leave Hanbin’s mouth, continuing to fuck up into the younger.

 

Hanbin is a moaning mess, and Bobby loves seeing him wrecked like this. His lips are kiss bruised and slick with spit, breath cutting with every movement of Bobby’s hips. Hanbin is so needy and pliant in his arms, “You’re so- Fuck, you’re so perfect, baby.” Bobby groans, “So good, letting us take care of you.”

 

Bobby’s legs are starting to shake, so he pushes them away from the wall and gently places Hanbin to be laying against the couch.

 

“ _ Wait- I- _ ” Hanbin starts, “ _ Behind me _ .”

 

_ Oh. _ Bobby thinks he may have died and gone to heaven.

 

He pulls out of Hanbin and helps the younger turn around and get his knees planted under him, head falling forward to rest on his arms. When he’s ready, Hanbin pushes his ass back towards Bobby, moaning at the hands that come up to dig bruises in his hips.

 

Not waiting another moment, Bobby lines his cock back up with Hanbin’s hole, pushing back in hard enough to cause Hanbin’s sweater to slip farther up his back. He returns to thrusting into the younger, this angle making it possible to hit even deeper than before, relentlessly pounding Hanbin’s prostate.

 

“Fuck- I’m close,” Bobby pants out, and he knows Hanbin is too based on how he tightens around Bobby’s length.

 

He leans forward, bringing his chest flat against Hanbin’s back, pressing wet kisses under where his sweater is bunched, and he can feel the younger twitch and tense around him.

 

Hanbin comes with a long whine, walls squeezing as he pants from the force of Bobby’s motions. Hearing the other come undone is what drives Bobby to his orgasm, burying his cock as deep as he can and spilling into Hanbin.

 

He gently pulls out, being careful of Hanbin’s oversensitivity, and pulls Hanbin to fall back against his chest as he lays backward. The younger lets Bobby manhandle him, pushing his face into Bobby’s chest and swinging his legs over to lay sideways, wincing at the pull in his lower back.

 

“So,” Bobby hums, “Why was I last?”

 

Hanbin sleepily rubs his face into Bobby’s shirt while the older traces soft circles under his sweater, and Bobby doesn’t think he’s going to receive an answer, but Hanbin’s soft reply proves him wrong.

 

“ _ ‘Cause you’ll always be first, to me. _ ”

 

* * *

 

“You know, Yunhyeong’s gonna be pissed when he finds out you got jizz stains on his favorite sweater.”

 

“He’ll get over it. Now,  _ shut up. _ I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hanbin/everyone but like...Double B
> 
> okaaaaaay this is the end of my cringefest lolololololol
> 
> sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So please, drop a comment or kudo!!
> 
> (Even if it's just to tell me how bab this is)
> 
> Check out One and Only, and stay tuned for Perfect!!


End file.
